memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
(Space) The Helena is floating in formation with Task force in front of the Debris field. Captain's Log Stardate 54789. 2 "The Task force is along the Talarian Border waiting to see if the Talarian's will challenge the Fleet so far nothing as of yet but it appears we've encountered a large Talarian debris field we're searching for survivors now." (Helena Main Bridge) Captain Tyson report to the Bridge, says Commander Core as she tapped her Communicator. Tyson walks out of his Ready Room and sees the debris field in front of them and he turns to Commander Core. Commander report what are we looking at? asked Tyson as he walks next to her. Well sir it looks like a debris field of about 45 Talarian Warships, reports Commander Core as she looks at Tyson. Tyson looks at her. Survivors? asked Tyson as he joins her at the back display console. She shakes her head. No sir it looks like someone or something took out the whole fleet, she tells Captain Tyson. Tyson turns to her. Commander we need to search for survivors to be sure Ensign Leigh take us into the field, Mr. Mason inform Captain Kira we're heading into the field to search for survivors, says Tyson as he gives orders to both officers as both he and Core head to their chairs. Captain Kira has given us the go ahead to head into the debris field, reports Ensign Mason as he looks at his console read outs. Ensign take us into the debris field one-quarter Impulse speed, orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Leigh inputs commands into the helm and takes the Helena into the debris field. (Space) Helena breaks from formation and heads towards the debris field. (Main Bridge Yellow Alert) The Bridge crew are at their stations standing ready to react to any emergencys. Ensign Mason are we picking up anything? asked Captain Tyson as he turns to the Operations officer. Ensign Mason looks at the console and back up to Tyson. Sir I'm picking up something a warship its docked at one of the Talarian Warships, reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the sensor read out. Ensign Leigh looks at the Helm Console. I got it bearing 223 mark 87 setting course now sir, reports Ensign Leigh. (Space) Helena approaches the hulk of the Talarian Warship with an unknown vessel is docked at it. (Main Bridge Yellow Alert) Both Captain Tyson and Commander Core are standing in front of the main viewer looking at the unknown vessel. What is that Ensign? asked Captain Tyson as he walks over to the Ops console. Mason looks at his sensor readings. Its a Warship alright but sir I've ran it through the NX-01's sensor data from 2153 and its an exact match its a Xindi Insectoid vessel, he reports as he looks at both the Captain and Commander. Both Tyson and Core look at each other and Tyson turns to the main viewer. Red Alert full power to Shields standby all weapons, says Captain Tyson as he and Core walk back to their chairs. The lights dim and the klaxons sound as the red lights flash. If this is a Xindi ship wonder why they're here outside the Delphic Expanse, says Commander Core as she turns to Captain Tyson. I'm also picking up a large Xindi Fleet heading our way , the Task force is preparing for an attack, reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console.